Objectives: This project proposes the preparation of a manuscript for a catalog/directory affording direct access to the identification and location of significant aviation medical memorabilia, artifacts and relics now preserved in museums, archives, libraries and private collections. Published material, except for rare items, would be excluded. There is no known similar reference work. Methods: Queries of solicitation for information desired would be directed to selected curators, archivists and librarians, to historians of medical and aviation societies, and to private collectors. Additional input may follow (1) a suggested announcement in newsletters, bulletins and other publications of these organizations, and (2) wide distribution of a news release, possibly by the Aerospace Medical Association, to the medical and aviation press. The aim is to uncover material held by individuals (often their own equipment or keepsakes) so that through correspondence additional items might be identified--like a chain letter. Because printed catalogs of museums are rarely available, visits will be made to the largest aviation medical and aerospace collections and exhibits. Searches for foreign material, probably limited to Canada, England, France and Germany, would be initiated by queries to the senior air force medical officer, airline medical director, and civil air surgeon of each country. A system of filing and indexing data will permit continuous compilation of information up to an established deadline. The planned manuscript, organized by subjects, will include, for specific material, appropriate description, historical comment, essential illustrations, ownership credit, and availability for loan.